


Don’t You Dare Pick Up That Phone

by WrensAO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP drabble. This here’s Wincest smut, don’t like don’t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t You Dare Pick Up That Phone

“Lube?”

“Lube.”  

“Hang, on, it’s on the nightstand, I’ll just grab – shit!”  

“You’re clumsy when you’re horny, Sammy.”  

“Shut up.  Get off me so I can pick it up before it leaks all over the carpet.  Over there, sit on THAT side of the bed, Dean.”  

“Mm-hm.  Nice view.”  

“Geez, it rolled under the table… Agh!  Deeeeeean, I said  _wait for lube_!”

“Fpit coutf af lube.  Mmh.”

“Fuck, Dean, that’s not… nnngh, helping…  Goddammit, how far did it roll under there…?  Ah, Dean, e-easy!  O-okay, got the bottle, now let me up.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Ah, Dean, please!”

“That’s better.  Come on, get back up here.  Heh, you’re blushing like a girl, Sammy.”

“ … Jerk.”

“Bitch.  Now spread your legs so I can fuck you like one.”

“Nnh… ”

“That’s better, gonna get you nice and wet for me.  Mmh, god Sam, you look so damn good like that, face flushed and spread out under me.  Let’s loosen you up a bit, god, forgot how tight you are…  Keep making those noises, Sammy.  Wanna hear you whine.  You ready for another finger?”

“Y-yeah… ”

“God, can’t wait to get my cock in there.  Gonna fill you up, Sammy.”

“Ah… Dean, fuck…”

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes, put it in me… please… ”

“God I love it when you beg, that’s it, Sammy, moan for me, show me how much you love this.”

“Ah, Dean…!”

_Bzzzzzzzzzz._

_…_

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

“Dean.” 

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

“Dean.  Don’t you dare pick up that phone.” 

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

“DEAN DON’T YOU DARE.”

_Click._

“Hey there, Jo.”

“DEAN.”

“What was that, Jo?  No, you’re not interrupting anything.”

“God-nnnf- _dammit_ Dean – ”

“Hm?  Yeah, we – nff – wrapped that up about an hour ago.”

“Dean, hang up the fucking phone… ”

“What?  Yeah, that’s just Sam.  Don’t mind him, he’s being a bitch right now.”

“Ah, Dean, please!  Ah…!”

“Really.  You wouldn’t believe how  _much_ of a  _bitch_ he’s being right now.”

“Ah… ha… agh!… fuck… ”

“Nf, yeah, okay, see you later, Jo.”

_Click._

“ … What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“You are – ah! – the biggest goddamn – nnh! –  _jerk_!”

“Bitch.  Pull your legs up higher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45496854529/another-supernatural-drabble


End file.
